Nightmares, Sleepless, Dreams
by HidingRoundTheCorner
Summary: After the war, Severus is sentenced to house arrest. His warden is Harry. There is surely no way that arrangement will work out. Warnings: Slash (guy on guy action), BDSM


A/N: This is set in a slightly AU world after chapter 30 of The Deathly Hallows. Most of the Death Eaters that died, are still alive. This idea may have been used before, but I don't recall coming across one, even so, I will not lay claim to this idea.

Disclaimer: I am not, no matter how much I wish I was, J.K. Rowling. I do not make money from this and I am only borrowing her toys, I will return them. I cannot, however, promise they will be mentally stable after this. In fact the only thing I own, or possibly owns me, is my perverted mind.

Warnings: Slash, BDSM, probably other weird, wacky and wonderful things that I currently haven't decided on.

Chapter One: Nightmares Coming True

As I sat, watching the trials of the many Death Eaters, I wondered how it had come to this. Most of the Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban, but, so far, one was deemed too innocent, or too intelligent, depending on who you talked to, to go somewhere like that. One Severus Snape. There has been a decreasing list to get through, and we're finally through the trials. The last thing on the list was to figure out what to do with Snape.

After what seemed like many hours of debating, a compromise was made. "Mr. Snape will neither be to Azkaban or pardoned, instead he will lose his wand, and his magic, then go to an individual, or individuals to keep an eye on. And should his warden deem it appropriate for Mr. Snape to receive his magic and wand, then it shall be done." Kingsley announced, like anyone _actually_ cared.

The next topic to be decided on was whom the captive would reside with. This one, much to my relief, was quickly sorted. However, I didn't like the results. Snape was going to be living in Grimmauld Place with me. Kingsley reasoned that as I had 'removed He Who Must Not Be Named from his reign of terror' I was well suited to keeping a single minor criminal contained, just ignoring the fact that I was barely 18, and we hated each other.

"Mr. Potter, his magic will be stored in a binding container. If you should wish to hold onto the container, that can be arranged."

Snape was dragged back into the court room. I felt sorry for him, he had no way to retain his dignity, being dragged that way. But none the less, I was on the verge of storming out, until the full terms were explained to him.

"You are going to be under the supervision of a Mr Harry Potter. If you do not do as he instructs, he has permission to punish you how he deems fit. If you cause harm to befall him, you will have the same happen to you sevenfold. Before you leave this room you will undergo magic containment and you will lose your wand until Mr Potter has deemed you fit to receive both wand and magic back."

Snape's normally immovable mask shattered, as though he thought that he was never getting them back.

_Those terms_, I thought, _almost make this predicament tolerable, but does he really think that I am such a heartless bastard?_

Before Snape was due to arrive I decided that I was going need to talk to Hermione about how I was going to survive with the man who hated me most, since Voldemort couldn't really hold that honour.

_Dear Hermione_

_I have a highly unwelcome guest arriving soon. I need your advice on how to handle him. I was hoping we could meet here tomorrow._

_Harry._

Even after sending it off with Hedwig, I still didn't feel that I would be able to handle having Snape under my roof, for the foreseeable future.

"Kreacher," I called. Kreacher arrived with his tell-tale crack.

"Yes master? You called Kreacher."

"Yes, I did. Soon we will be having one extra person for a long time. I thought that it might be prudent to tell you this, before they arrived. Snape–"

"Filthy half-blood. Mistress would be ashamed–" Kreacher cried out, dismayed at the befouling of his precious mistress' house.

"_I _am a half-blood Kreacher, so spare me the rant please. He has to obey me no matter what, and if he doesn't, well, I don't know yet, but something will happen to him. I'm going to talk to Hermione about suitable punishments." I was hoping that Hermione would have a solution.

Shortly after having decided which room the Death Eater was to be occupying, Hedwig returned with Hermione's reply. I ripped it open, reading:

_Harry,_

_I heard about what happened at the trials. I assume that he is who you mean by an unwelcome guest. I am happy to help, but I don't know that you will like the solution that I have come up with. I believe that you aren't wanting mild punishments, after what he did, even so, that doesn't mean that you will agree that it's good, but I think it should work. Actually, I know it will. I will floo in tomorrow morning at 9._

_Hermione_

I was glad that Hermione had come up with a solution so quickly, and asked Kreacher to prepare the rooms for the _guest_ and to make a small dinner for me.

The next day Hermione flooed in and got straight to the point, as she was want to do.

"BDSM. Bondage, discipline, sadism, masochism. Also dominance and submission. Ever heard of it?" All this was rattled off as Hermione stood up.

"Um, no. And I don't really know if I want to." I replied cautiously.

"Well, I guess that you wouldn't, but you want Snape to behave himself, yes? Then this would be the only thing that would come close to being a guaranteed success. Anything else would just irritate him." Hermione made a fair point, but I wasn't sure what made this option more viable than leaving Snape to his own devices. "And, it's a perfectly legal way to discipline, and nearly everyone enjoys it, to some extent." She seemed unduly excited about the whole situation.

"Hang on... I _have_ heard of it. How did you come across this, 'Mione? It wasn't in any books at the library." I was slightly suspicious. _Who would have thought that the research for Fred and George's new line of products would be needed again,_ was all I could think.

"Umm... Well... I might be – Why does this matter?" She was avoiding the question, so maybe...

"You're involved?" Her eyes widen slightly, and I took it as confirmation. "You are, you totally are! And there's no need to look so surprised, you aren't the only one with a working brain. I read a bit about it, in sixth year hols. Are you a sub or dom? What do you think would – Never mind, can you teach me, 'cause I don't want to brought up on charges of abuse." After I blurted this out, I realized that I said unwittingly yes to what I had been trying to avoid. _Oh shite._

"I am, kinda, ish..." She trailed off. "In answer to your questions, I am a switch. And I can help you, but I may get a... colleague to do the hands on subbing. Before you ask, a switch does exactly that, switch." She seemed to be a bit hesitant when she said colleague.

"What do you mean colleague? Is _that_ what you do for a job?"

"Yes and no. I was at a slave–"

"I thought you where against all forms of slavery." I accused, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, I am. I should rephrase that to 'a willing slave auction', for BDSM practitioners. I rescued the ones who were going to be bought by this filthy cretin. That disgusting man would have killed them, so I had to do something." She stared to ramble and I wanted her to get to the point. "It–"  
"Hermione. Who was it that you bought?" I interrupted.

"Well, there were two guys, and, umm, you know both of them, but one of them was taken to trial, and the other one... I may have punched him at one point. Before I bought him." She seemed reluctant to give any names, so I was just going to have to guess.

_I know both of them. She won't give names, so I maybe I didn't like them. Who has been to trial... No. _No. "No!Surely you didn't. Please tell me you didn't. Not..." I didn't want to say his name. Not then. "'Mione, please, _please_, tell me it's not–"

"Yes Harry, it is, and I am _not_ going to apologize. It _is_ a silly grudge that you hold. He nearly _died_ for you, he saved you somany times! And you still can't get over one silly little grudge? I'm ashamed of you Harry James Potter!" And that was when I knew I was in trouble, she never used my full name unless I was in massive shite.

_Ok, so it was Snape and someone. _"What did you say after trial? Something about a point?"

She scoffed and said "Not a point, _at_ one point. You need to learn to listen. I punched him."

The list of people who she had ever physically injured was short, as she always had preferred verbal sparring to fighting. _Lets see, first year, no one. Second year, Bulstrode, but she is a she, not a he. Third year... Oh._ "Really? _Malfoy?_ You got the two most obnoxious people you could, hoping to achieve _what_ exactly?"

"I was _hoping_ to help them. They didn't do anything to deserve their lot in life. As I recall, it was _your_ father that bullied Se–Snape –"

"What did you call him?"

"You know what, Harry? I think that you don't deserve to be helped. I think that you have turned into a selfish, ignorant recluse." Hermione got up to leave, and I should have stop her straight away, but I was stunned, beyond stunned, that my closest friend thought so low of me.

I called out as she stormed down the hall. "It's not me you're helping. It's Snape."

It may have been a low blow, but it worked none the less. As she slunk back in the room, I noticed just how much she had changed. She looked run down, ragged. But I guess thats what the death of a close friend does to you. Maybe I should have looked like that. Maybe I did, but I hadn't noticed it. Auror training that year had lost more recruits than in the last 20 years, but, thankfully, only one of them had died. The one who least deserved to die. Later. Mourn later. Hermione didn't need to deal with my grief, in addition to her own. "Ok, low blow, I know, but it's true."

"Very low blow Harry. But surely even if I wasn't going to help you, you would still try and do _some_ research." I really had dropped in her estimation.

"Of course. But even so, I have always learnt best with you helping. One last question, if that's alright?" She indicated that it was, so I charged ahead. "Why were they at a slave auction, even a BDSM one? Oh, and what were you doing at one in the first place?"

"I was there because, I had heard that there would be people there that were looking for a second chance. And I guess that's why _Severus_ and _Draco_ were there. And possibly to gain a leniency that the guards wouldn't have. Draco is safe from them, as his letter for a trial came after I signed his contract. Severus, on the other hand, got his letter before I could sign his contract, but he had still signed his part. That is how I know that the BDSM approach will work. The contracts are magically binding, but he doesn't have anyone signed on as his master. So you need to sign it."

"What but if I don't, then the contract is void?"

"Normally, yes. In this case, it just means that everyone has a hold over him, not just one person. I would recommend that you sign, and as soon as possible. Question time is over. Severus is arriving when?"

"Tomorrow, around noon, I think." That was what I had been told.

"Ok, theory first." It was going to be a long day.

_AN: Please leave a review, This is my first fic, and I would like to know which direction to take it in. There are two directions I am considering, one is short, the other, not so much. Please let me know what you think. I apologise for any mistakes, as this is unbeta'd._

_Another AN: I went through this and noticed so many silly mistakes. Hope this is better. I haven't changed anything else._


End file.
